


Jealous

by deflectrunes



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Boys In Love, Disney, Fluff, Jealous, Light Angst, M/M, not jyrus, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deflectrunes/pseuds/deflectrunes
Summary: When TJ catches Cyrus and Jonah on the swings together, he can’t help but feel a little jealous.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS IS NOT PRO-JYRUS*

TJ slung his basketball bag over his shoulder as he exited the middle school through the front doors.

School had let out over an hour ago, but basketball practice had kept him confined in the building until just now. He kind of hated having to stay after school every day, but he loved the feeling of the basketball in his hands. It all balanced out, he figured.

Instinctively, he headed in the direction of the playground.

TJ turned the corner, the swing set coming into his line of vision. Then, he paused, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

The playground was mostly deserted, except for two swings. Cyrus occupied one of them, and Jonah Beck swung next to him.

TJ couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that gripped at his chest.

It had been just over a month since he had finally found the courage to ask Cyrus out. Cyrus had then confessed that he’d been planning on asking TJ the same thing, and the boys both burst into laughter at the coincidence.

He remembered what it felt like when he held Cyrus’ hand for the first time. The tiny tingles it sent through his fingers, up his arm, and into his heart.

Of course, TJ completely trusted his boyfriend. They told each other everything, confiding in and comforting each other.

Before they’d even started dating, Cyrus had told TJ about his past crush on Jonah. It was long gone, Cyrus had assured, but it was what made him realize his sexuality.

Looking back toward the swing set, TJ saw that Jonah and Cyrus were now standing. They were talking, smiles on both of their faces. They said goodbye, and Jonah walked off, grabbing his book bag from where it lay against the bar of the swing set. Cyrus sat back down on a swing, his attention now on the phone in his hands.

Taking a deep breath, TJ headed for the swings.

As he approached his boyfriend, Cyrus looked up, meeting his eyes. TJ grinned tightly as he arrived at the swing set, leaning against the structure and letting his bag fall next to him.

“Hey,” Cyrus greeted with a smile, pocketing his phone. “Wanna swing?”

TJ almost lashed out. How could Cyrus be acting so normal? He saw what had just gone on over here, and Cyrus was just going to pretend it hadn’t happened? This was so...unlike him.

Somewhat keeping his cool, TJ replied, “I’m not sure. What if Jonah comes back over? I wouldn’t want to steal his spot.” Okay, so maybe he sounded annoyed, sarcastic even. He was upset, sue him.

He watched as Cyrus’ eyebrows knit together, confusion in his features. “What do you mean?”

“I saw him over here with you.”

“And?”

“ _And_?” TJ said in disbelief. “This is _our_ spot, babe. And you’re...you’re _my_...”

Cyrus sighed, rising from the swing and moving to stand in front of TJ. Stubbornly, TJ refused to meet his eyes, instead choosing to admire the mulch that covered the playground’s surface.

“Are you jealous?” Cyrus finally asked after reading TJ’s face for a few moments.

“No.” TJ huffed. But who was he trying to fool? The son of multiple therapists, who lives in a house where analyzing emotions in depth is normal, could easily diagnose his jealousy.

Cyrus reached down, his hand searching for TJ’s. He laced their fingers together, and butterflies beat their wings against TJ’s stomach like they always did.

“Do you want me to tell you what happened?”

TJ, now staring at their interlocked hands, nodded.

“Jonah had a panic attack,” Cyrus started. TJ did recall that Jonah suffered from those, remembering finding him in the middle of one at Cyrus’ bar mitzvah. “Some of my happiest memories take place here. I know that the swings help me when I’m not feeling like myself, so I thought that maybe it would help him, too.”

“The swings do help,” TJ said quietly, watching Cyrus’ thumb as it soothingly rubbed TJ’s hand.

Cyrus nodded. “And they did help him. I taught him the song, and we sang it a couple of times, and he calmed down. Then, we talked about it, what brought it on and such. Which I can’t tell you, though. Doctor-patient confidentially.”

TJ had to smile at that. He loved when his boyfriend got all professional.

Sighing, TJ shifted his gaze, looking into Cyrus’ eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Apology accepted,” Cyrus said with a smile. “Now, how about we make some more happy memories on these swings?”

TJ felt a wave of relief crash over him. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly, a wide smile on his face.

Cyrus rested his free hand on TJ’s chest, and TJ closed his eyes and leaned down, meeting his boyfriend halfway in the kiss he knew was coming.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but I hope y’all liked it! comments and kudos make my heart happy. 
> 
> follow my tumblr for anything and everything tyrus, @tjsmuffin


End file.
